


Cliff (day 4-Kidnapped)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda, Pre-Canon, Whumptober 2020, basically a kidnapping, in all fairness he has every right to, plus III freaking out just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: His hand goes numb. He really wishes someone was there to hold it and tell him it's okay.There's no one there.Only the ocean breeze and the sprays of icy water on his fingers, which feel more like the cold arm of a corpse reaching to drag him down with it._____Whumptober- day 4: Kidnapped
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Cliff (day 4-Kidnapped)

**Author's Note:**

> cw kidnapping and mentioned death (because he's scared :(( )

“This is a mistake.” he repeats for the fifth time at least. The man only scowls at him. 

"You're a lot cuter when you're not talking, kid." he grumbles, "And you sound like a broken record. One more comment, and I'll gag you."

III is inclined to take him seriously. They are in such an isolated place that he clearly didn't feel the  _ need _ to gag him, but if he gives him a reason to… 

And yet, the man seems to change his mind about making conversation remarkably quickly.

"So, what's your name,  _ III _ ?" he asks, putting air quotes around his name.

III frowns: "It's III. You just said it."

"I mean your real name."

"That  _ is  _ my real name."

The man blinks a few times.

He sighs: "Man, I knew rich parents were weird, but you'd think they'd at least go in the right order naming their kids after numbers."

III doesn't answer. There's one more plea forming in his mind, but now doesn't seem like the right time. Thankfully, the man seems to be feeling chatty.

"I hope your brother is on time. I'm not very patient."

Now seems like a good time.

"Please." he starts, "This is a terrible idea. You don't know my brother. He's going to be angry."

The man looks skeptical, but doesn't interrupt him. So he continues: "If… if you let me go now, I can still convince him to leave you alone-"

"Oh, God, kid, not this again."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I!" growls the stranger. He grabs him by the hair, grinning wider when he winces in pain: "If he plays along and pays up like a good boy, you can go home without a scratch. Otherwise, the only place you're going…"

He drags him a few feet to the side, where the ocean swirls and howls hungrily, like it's waiting for someone to fall in so it can devour them. III knows very well that that  _ someone _ is likely to be him, if he's read this man correctly. And, with his arms and legs bound, even without those currents and those rocks, he would drown anyway.

He gulps, nodding quietly.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page." nods the stranger, but he doesn't pull him back from the edge of the cliff. He just lets him sit there, too close for comfort and without even the grip on his hair to keep him safely away from the hungry waves. 

Not for the first time and certainly not for the last, III wonders if he really is going to die. The crest works against magic, not rope, and for whatever reason will not transport him far away from this maniac. If he falls into the sea, he could die in seconds, crashing against the sharp rocks at the bottom, or maybe drown, with no chance of swimming to the surface. 

A shiver runs up his spine. This man has said weird things about IV. Talked about him like he knew him. None of it bodes well for the one who's currently three feet away from certain death and waiting for his moody elder brother to show up. 

He's going to die.

He really is.

IV doesn't know how to de-escalate a situation like that. His whole strategy relies on escalation. If he says the wrong thing, makes the wrong move, is too emotional, not emotional enough… 

In essence, he's done for.

The fear reaches up from below and squeezes his stomach in a painful grip. It's cold. It's so cold it sends shivers down his spine, down his arms, down his legs.

His hand goes numb. He really wishes someone was there to hold it and tell him it's okay. 

There's no one there.

Only the ocean breeze and the sprays of icy water on his fingers, which feel more like the cold arm of a corpse reaching to drag him down with it.

His hands are numb.

It's getting so cold.

He curls up as much as the ropes will allow.

"Please…" he repeats once again, so quietly that it doesn't reach the man's ears over the sound of the waves.

The man stops pacing.

The footsteps continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I am falling back into my Zexal hyperfixation at terminal velocity and I just remembered the existence of my favourite victim. Yes, that would be III. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Expect more soon! This is kind of like... a prologue to something I'm writing, so don't fret. He's not gonna get splattered on those rocks, probably.
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
